Goodbye Al
by R117
Summary: Is saying goodbye that hardest thing you have done? What will happen when two worlds come together but there has been a distance between them from the beginning? Can they come back together? Or is time going to be the failure of them? The final goodbye that leaves you separated.
**A/N: Its been a while. I need to slowly get back into writing, so here's a little something to ease myself back in slowly.**

 **Just a little mention for those reading who may not have seen/read '** _ **The Cure**_ _ **'**_ **by** **JessTerr,** **go and check it out. A small collaboration that we did. Worth a read.**

* * *

My foot quick's the door shut and before I know it my body is pressed up against it. Piper's lips are on mine. From the moment we left the bar to being pressed up this very door, there has been urgency in our kisses. Our lips only parting briefly to make it inside. We are on a time limit. I needed to get this girl back to her apartment, to fulfil my desire and pleasure her. Devour her body. We needed to get out of there. Out of the bar.

Time is ticking. Her actions are reminding me of how little time we have. Our kisses are rushed. Frantic. Her lips are all over me. Her thigh pressed firmly between my leg as she makes small movements. I am moaning into the heat of the kiss.

She has full control over me. Dominant. That's not how it usually is. I grasp her body, pulling her into me. Biting on her bottom lip as my tongue caresses her lip. I chuckle slightly at the squeak that leaves her mouth, her warm breath is on my skin as she kisses me open mouthed. Down my skin, working on my neck. Her tongue swipes up and the sensations are building in my core. My hands move to cup her face, pulling her back to me to meet her lips. As we do, her hand squeezes my breast unexpectedly. "Fuck." Piper has complete control over me. I'm becoming undone under her touch. Vulnerable.

In one swift movement, the roles are reversed. Piper's body is pressed against the door; my lips are on hers. As our tongues meet. Exploring the confines of each other. She is whimpering, content at our new found positions. My touch. My one hand is pressed against the door as I place my thigh between her slightly part legs. My other hand pulling her by the shirt into me as the heat of our kisses steps up.

Time limit.

My hand pushed her back against the door, my other hand coming to unbutton her shirt. I break the kiss to catch my breath, my eyes looking down to the newly exposed flesh. Just enough to reach inside her shirt and grope her breast. My other hand unbuttoning the remainder of her buttons as I go to work on her neck. Sucking, my teeth graze down to her collarbone. I bite, lingering my warm breath against the exact spot so she can feel me. Her hips buck, my thigh pressing further into her core. Before this goes any further, my hand grips Pipers as I pull her to another door.

"Al."

I look back to Piper; her eyes are dark. Wanting. She smiles at me before my body jolts as she pulls on my arm. Pulling me into her as she presses her lips back against mine. This time, the pace of the kiss is slowly. Taking her time to savour me. Her body is walking me towards the direction of the bedroom. My back hits the door, her hand leaving me to push down the handle of the door. Then suddenly, the back of my knees it the edge of the bed as she pushes me down to sit. Her hands moving under the thin material of my own shirt. Cupping my breast as she moves her hands under my bra. Her thumb circling my nipple. Then the touch is gone. Her body stands between my legs. Our eyes meet in desire. Her hands clutch the bottom of my shirt as she pulls it off me.

A single movement and I sit on the edge of the bed, a bare chest. Exposed. Familiarity.

* * *

I have seen this look many times before. Alex's pale skin. But it never fails to take my breath away. Her natural beauty. The way her black hair contrasts against her pale and silky smooth skin. I take my time to drain in the newly exposed body of Alex. _Damn she look's so hot. I need to make work of that beautiful body._

I catch Alex watching me, she is smiling at me. That smug confident look that she always gives, knowing that I am taking time to appreciate her body. But time is restricted and I need to make the most of this. But the sudden urgency that once was between us in the heat of our ministrations, I have lost the pace. The want is still there but this time, as my eyes lock with Alex's greens I don't feel the rush anymore. I am overwhelmed, the emotion is welling within me.

This will be our last time for a while as Alex makes her way on her journey without me. We met at the wrong time, but our connection pulled us together. We have grown inseparable since that time we met in the bar. She has this charm that wooed me over instantly, I never expected that it would get here. But she proved me wrong and stood by mine. Up until now, we have put off the thought of Alex leaving, because of how it makes each of us feel. I know there is a part of Alex that feels guilty that she has to leave me behind. To start her new adventure.

But she has always been shut off in revealing her emotions to me… well those that break that tough exterior that is associated with the one and only Alex Vause. But I can see it. I have seen it. As the time as been nearing the look of sadness in her eyes. It's breaking me. I think she knows it is too. But I want Alex to go off and enjoy herself.

 _Just know that I will be thinking about you._

I must have been deep in thought, my eyes locked on a particular spot as I feel my head jolting back up as I come back to reality and this moment. Alex's hands on are my waist, she is pulling me in. Her hand finding my cheek as she looks up to me from her seated position on the edge of the bed.

"Pipes."

Her husky voice is soft and sincere; she is concerned about me. I look down, my eyes are watery. _I don't want you to leave Alex._ That's what I really want to say. But that is selfish of me. So I just hold our gaze as her eyes search my eyes. "Pipes. Talk to me."

She knows me so well. But I can't find the voice to speak, through the tears I am trying to consume. Knowing that my voice will be shaky. I feel weak. In a state of being upset. I am allowing my emotions to ruin the moment. So I do what I think is best, lean down to kiss Alex firmly on the lips. She replaces my legs to position outside of her thighs, guiding my body gentle to sit on her thighs. Breaking the kiss. I try again but she stops me.

"Pipes. Babe. What's bothering you?"

I think she already knows that. I don't want her to hear me say it. I don't want my selfish needs to make Alex feel guilt that she should not feel. But she is being so attentive and gently with me. Brushing my hair behind my ears. Kissing my softly on my shoulder. Her thumb caressing my cheek as she looks to me. Waiting for answers. I owe her that at least.

As I think of the words that I am about to say. I feel so stupid for saying it. I'm an adult and I feel like I am acting like a teenager. Silly.

"I-I will miss you Alex."

* * *

I wrap my arms around her body tighter, wanting to give Piper the reassurance that I know she needs. Piper's feelings are reciprocated, and to hear the sadness in her voice as she speaks to me is like pain I have never felt. I never wanted it to be like this. I hadn't' expected to meet Piper and now here I am. Within a short amount of time before I have leave. I feel the guilt hearing her words. I want to make it right. To show Piper all that that I feel. I wanted Piper to feel my need for her. The love that I have for her.

I stretch slightly to place a soft kiss on her forehead and then to her lips. My hand lowering her head slightly to look directly at me. "I will miss you too Babe."

There is a small smile that I can see in her eyes, her lips twitch slightly but its not quite the beaming smile that I love to see. But to know that made her happy makes me smile softly too. We hold our gaze. Just searching each other. Draining in the other. Her hands run through my hair.

I delicately kiss her chest. "It will be okay Piper." Brushing her hair from off her shoulder, kissing her newly exposed neck. "because I am going to contact you everyday."

The vibrations from her chuckle left a tingle in the crook of my neck as she pulled back to look at me, this time a genuine smile. "Sap." I raise my eyebrows at her teasingly, acting shocked at what she had said. She pushes my shoulder at my response, her teeth grazing on my ear and this time, my eyebrows are raised seductively. My expression mirrored on Piper's face as I turn slightly to look at her. A chill fills the room, and goose bumps form on my skin. Her eyes flick to my bare chest then back up to me, I smile. Using this to my advantage. _Where were we?_ "Are we going to do something about this chill on my breasts or do I need to put on a shirt?" I pull onto her open shirt slightly, meeting her lips as she hums in approval.

"I think we need to do something about it."

* * *

Her eyes are absorbing my every move as I slowly remove myself from my jeans, standing in an open shirt and laced lingerie. I climb onto the bed, keeping my eyes on Alex as my knees come to position either side of her thighs. Her eyes wide, I remove her glasses from her face, pushing her body down to the mattress of the bed. I hover over her, taking my time deliberately as I know she wants to touch. The impatient Alex pulls me down, on my knees my body is parallel to her own position above her with only inches apart from touching. Her mouth ajar as she attempts to capture my lips within her own, but I lift my head slightly making this difficult for her.

I have full control now.

I lean down slightly further as she lays flat against the bed, looking up to me with want. My lips merely centimeters from hers, as I part them slightly. Letting my breath linger on her lips, knowing that she wants me.

I nuzzle my nose with her own, trailing my tongue across her lips, down to her neck.

"Piper."

"Alex."

"Kiss me."

My lips press against her skin. My teeth grazing down her neck as I mirror the action with my hands down her chest. Claiming her breast. I caress. Flicking her nipple as she catches her breath. My hips move south, my core contacting her torso as I make my way down. Resting my chin above her chest. Peering up to see her eyes closed shut from the contact of my centre. I deliberately apply more pressure, stopping as my face falls above her bare breasts. _Damn._

My tongue flicks her nipple, as my hand caresses the other breast. I kiss beneath it, sucking. Avoiding the contact that she wants from me. Time is restricted, but I want to taste every part of her body.

To savour what I will be missing.

I tease. My tongue and mouth so close, but no where she wants me. But I can't handle how near I am and the touch that I have been avoiding myself. So I make contact with her nipple again. Flicking. As I take it into my mouth and peer up above her breasts. Her head is raised slightly, eyes open as she looks down to me. I hold the contact, digging my teeth in slightly as her head is thrown back and a whimper escapes her mouth. My tongue circles the area as I soothe it. I continue my ministrations on both of her breasts. Taking my time to appreciate what is in front of me.

Her hands clasp my face as she pulls me up. Our lips meet as we kiss in a rhythmic sync. Slowly. Alex is seeking dominance in the kiss as she battles with me for entry. Our tongues meet, but I take full control of the kiss. Breaking it. I put my finger to her lips.

Kissing down her body. My tongue between her breasts. I move to the edge of the bed. To her covered legs. I need to make work of them. I slip to the floor. On my knees as I stay between her parted legs. Unbuttoning her jeans. I make quick work of it as they become discarded somewhere on the floor. My whole attention is on her. The red material that once matched her bra.

I part her legs slightly. Staying on my knees as I pull her closer to me. Her centre in full reach. I support her with one hand, as I run a single digit over the thin material. Feeling the wetness that has formed between her legs. I twist the waistband of the small material between my finger and thumb. Kissing the inside of her thigh. I run my tongue, stopping at the material as I pull down slightly. Raising to kiss the fresh skin. Kissing above her waist line. I use my teeth to to clutch the waist band of the material, letting go it flicks back to hit her skin. Her hips buck slightly. Bringing her core closer to me.

Purposely dragging out a moan so she can hear me. My hand runs by hand down the cup her centre in my hands. Her body bucks slightly. My fingers run alongside the inside of the seam of the material, gathering her wetness.

I stretch my finger to her mouth allowing Alex to taste herself. As I shed the last part of material, leaving her body exposed in front of me. My hands pull again at her thighs so she comes closer to me. My hands parting her legs further as I look up to her.

A nod of approval.

I kiss my way from the inside of her thigh, to the lips of her core. Taking in the very smell of Alex. _She smells so good_. Light and slow strokes between her folds. My tongue circling her sensitive clit. Replaced with my thumb as I keep up the actions. Enjoying the moans that I am receiving in return, to my own pleasure. I circle my tongue around her entrance, edging in slightly. I know where she wants me.

"Piper. Please."

With that request I thrust in my tongue. Unable to fight my own desire and wanting to taste Alex, another time. Building up the pace as I work on bringing Alex to an orgasm. Feeling her dampness on my chin. Her hips bucking at the contact I make inside of her. The circling of the clit. I slow my paces again. Stopping to look up to her. Watching as she opens one eye to look down at me. "Pipes."

I suck on her clit as I stand, climbing to hover my body over Alex's as we kiss. Replacing my tongue with my hand as I move hands back south. To her clit and then inside of her. Curling them to reach the spot, my pace picks up. Alex's moans are muted as I capture them with my mouth. Continuing the kiss as I pick up the pace. Circling her clit. She breaks the kiss as she moans out loud. My body moves back down hers, my fingers thrust deeper inside of her. Her walls clench tight around my fingers as I continue the pace I have built with my thrusts, tweaking her nipple with my free hand. I move to her clit for the last time, my thumb circling as my other hand moves in and out of her. I keep my eyes on Alex as I watch as she comes undone under my watchful eye. Her chest rises and falls as she tries to find her breath, slowing down as I allow her to adjust.

I kiss my way back up her body. Laying beside my lover. Her hair is sprawled across the duvet, her body slumped sides across the bed, she looks so beautiful. The sweat highlights her pale skin. I am in awe. She turns her head to me and smiles.

My own smile is smile is just as wide. I grin at her. I don't think she knows how much I love her.

We hold our eye contact, as our look at each other speaks for us. As Alex's heavy breathing slows down. She pulls me on top of with her free hand. Our lips find each other's for a soft kiss.

"I love you Alex Vause."

* * *

I look up to Piper, her eyes are shut, her head to the side as she steadies her breathing. I wipe my mouth on my arm as I rest my chin on her stomach. Feeling smug with myself as I look up to her, waiting for her eyes to search me. To see the smirk on my face, and she does. Her blue eyes that that look down at me in admiration. Moving her hand to my hair as I move so she can taste herself on my lips.

I reach for a blanket to pull over us. Resting my head on her stomach as I lay in between her legs. Our bodies are tired and we lay in silence. In the comfort of each other. Appreciating the moment. As this will be it for a while…

I gulp at the thought. One that is all too difficult to take in. To accept.

Leaving Piper behind is the hardest thing I will have done.

I can feel myself well up at the thought. Luckily, my head is turned to the side and my tearful eyes are hidden from Piper.

* * *

I look down to Alex. Watching her as I take in this feeling of contentment between us. Enjoying the moment. I am playing with her hair; her head is turned from me so I can't see those eyes. I know she tired. But I can't help but want more. Or to stay like this. For Alex to not have to leave me. For the fear of us.

I know she is hurting too. As we lay here. I feel her arms getting tighter around me, like her body is afraid of letting me go. I fear that she will hug me to tightly and I will struggle to breathe. But this is Alex's way of dealing with it. She may not be vocal on how it is, but I know what is going on inside of that head of hers. Her feelings and things.

It's hurting me to think of this. Knowing the extent of our feelings.

That she has to go.

But it hurts me more as my mind keeps thinking further than this.

 _Goodbye Al._

* * *

 **Ungh. Oh no you didn't.**


End file.
